Not As Easy As It Looks
by ericandnellforever
Summary: The sequel to I'm Gone the second fic in the I'm gone trilogy. Eric as an assignment but he can't tell Nell about it. Will Eric survive to live another day?


**disclaimer:I do not own NCIS Los Angeles but I do have one character Grace who is the psychologist who replaced Nate.**

**this is my second story so please review it is also the second fic in the I'm Gone ****trilogy so it is the sequel to I'm Gone**

* * *

><p><strong><span>at NCIS OSP<span>**

**Nell's POV**

"Hey Eric, you OK babe?" I said concerned with the fact that my partner..._"boyfriend" I_ thought, hadn't said a word for 3 hours I had to keep reminding myself that Seattle wasn't a dream. I am actually dating Eric Beale." I'm fine Nell." Eric snapped at me. "Whoa whats this about Eric?" Grace said in her concerned voice she rarely used. " I'm fine Grace" Eric snapped at Grace. "Hey, hey Eric something is clearly bothering you." I said with a stern voice clearly meaning business. "Nothings bothering me Nell!" Eric replied with a anger filled voice which was unusual for the normally cheery individual. "Please tell me whats wrong so I can help you." I pleadingly said. "Eric, why are you soo moody?" Grace asked jokingly. "Is it that time of the month?" The comment just made Eric more angry. "Eric, clearly if you are this angry there is something you are not telling me." I said calmly trying not to upset him out of no where he gets up and walks out of OPS. "I said that too soon." Grace said in response to his leaving. "What did you say too soon?" I asked questioning her while millions of thoughts piled in my head._ "What if they kissed" _I thought... Then she answered my question. "Soooo Eric and I where talking while you where gone and I was like "You angry at me yet?" and he was like "Grace I'm not mad. Wait why am I supposed to be mad at you?" and I was like"Well I have repeatedly told you that you needed to tell her how you feel before it was too late" and he was like "You were right and I should have listened to you" then i was like " I never get that answer they all always like "waaaaahahwwwwaahh I'm a cry baby I hate you" and you're like I accept and will move forward and try to do better" then he was like" What can I say I like to be an overachiever " then i was like "Show off" and that was our conversation." She said." Ohhhh I see now." I said relieved, well partly relieved because Eric was still pissed off for some reason. " Shoot, I need to go. I gots me a clients. AKA Deeks." she quickly said checking her watch and heading out the door." Oh, and when Eric comes back up here tell him to come see me." she finished going down the stairs."Now I am all alone, left to my own thoughts dreams and otherwise" I said. "_at least until Eric comes back." _I thought

* * *

><p><strong>Eric's POV<strong>

"_I can't tell Nell._" I thought to my self while i was cooling off from my last "temper tantrum" more like nervous break down cuz I'm going undercover...Again! I can't get away from it. I suck at going undercover. Why me! "Hey whats with the temper I know that explosion in OPS wasn't planned." She said in away that almost sounded angry. "Grace, I can't tell Nell I'm going undercover. I can't tell her! I tell her everything. This is like unnatural. I haven't not told Nell something sense I started not minding her existence!" I said regaining my temper. "Eric, Nell needs you. We have a case a very familiar case." She said in a serious tone "The red head killer... again" I say tired of dealing with this dudes shit. he always manages to freak with Nell's heads with the gruesome images he leaves at the crime scenes. I am worryied that the moment he lays eyes on her, if he hasn't already, that he will do what he did to all of those other women to her."I hope your ready to go undercover Eric." Grace said ."i wasn't born ready but im willing to go if you make sure Nell's safe." I say trying to sound macho yet serious... I can only hope I sound macho enough. "Go." Grace said. I knew the only way to reply was to go up to OPS so I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Nell's POV<strong>

I was so excited when I heard the flip flop sound coming up the stairs. "_Eric's coming yay I missed him yay yay!_" I thought but then I felt stupid. " _I sound like a puppy, a annoying needy puppy!" _I thought but then my thoughts were interrupted by a hand on my shoulder which startled me so I jumped. "Whoa there rockstar, you ok?" Eric soothing voice said. "Not really hes back, Harr I mean The Red Head Killer is back." I said and almost had a major slip up. " Who's Harr Nell." he said asking a question. "S_hit_" I thought. " Harris is my stupid high school ex-boyfriend who can't take a hint that I now completely hate stupid jocks that use people to get good grades so they can still play on the foot ball team and dumps me right before winter formal cuz of publicity and tries to get me back the next day and when I said no his grades suck so he can't play on the football team and blames me for it." I say totally slipping up cuz I'm not sure Harris is the guy."_Nice going Nell you are a genius!" _I sarcastically thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric's POV<strong>

**The Next Day**

I hate going undercover. A lot, but I actually think that the case is almost finished i did dome searching on Harris, and its totally his so I'm arresting in like 30 min. "Stop bragging in your head Eric I can practically hear you." Missy Grace McCrankypuss said. " shut up and lets arrest this guy." I said as we were approaching the house. To our surprise when we w=enter the house we are greeted by a laptop, and when I turned it on suddenly a face pops up on screen... It;s Harris's "Hello you came to my house to arrest me but i came to your girlfriends and took her. find me or your girl is going to have it worse than the others." Harris said . "Whats the time limit?" I ask trying to be brave. "6pm tonight" Harris said as he logs of and shuts down his computer. ""Shit" I said trying to figure out what to do.

**At OPS**

"I ran a trace on his signal, which we are lucky hes dumb enough to still have one, and I found out 3 places where he could be hiding." I said hoping for no ridicule but of course G needs more to work with so he breaks the silence " That's all you got for us Eric..." G said "I'm sor..." I try to apologize, but G cuts me off" 2 things Eric 1. never apologize its a sign of weakness 2. I was joking, good job." G said truthfully which honestly shocked me a lot. " I want you to go with you to get Nell." I said shocked that those words came out of my mouth."Sure biut put a vest on." G said . "And make sure your phone is hooked up with OPS so when your gone you can keep track of whats going on." G added.

**In The Car**

"I know this has to be hard for you wondering if Nell's still alive" Deeks said trying to comfort me. "_Kinda weird''_ I thought referring to Deeks . "I know she is still alive I can just tell... she's a trooper." I said confidently. I knew I'd get her back cuz I just had to.

**30 Min L8r**

"Last house, you ready?" G said as we where about to kick down the door which is totally bad ass. As the door crashed down I saw the bastard Harris ... I ran despite my instincts and my will and punched him so hard he fell to the ground which completely shocked Nell, and my self. I didnt know I could punch that hard... I think I even shocked G. then next thing I know feel this sharp jab... before Harris when down he stuck a knife in my gut which I didn't notice cuz of the adrenaline rush. I was Falling, and losing alot of blood. G cut the rope on Nell's hands and legs and Nell dropped by my side as Kensi called the ambulance.. which if i had been in OPS would have been my job. "stay with me eric stay with me . I can't loose you please stay with me ." Nell was saying as everything faded to black.

* * *

><p><strong>Nell's POV<strong>

**At The Hospital**

20 minutes ago I almost lost him. his heart stopped beating. He was legally dead for 30 seconds. I never want to go thru that again . every time he goes out in the field he almost dies. I hate waiting rooms ... alot the remind me of high school. I hated high school." you alright Nell." Kensi asks me "_NO ! Eric was dead for 30 seconds of course I'm not ok!" _ I thought about saying but then I settled with "I'm ok saying how Eric died for 30 seconds." I said as calmly as possible. " wants to see you he's awake now." the doctor said as he lead me into Eric's room silently. "Hey." Eric said weakly. " You kept your promise, thank you for doing that." I said happy to hear his voice

* * *

><p><strong>Eric's POV<strong>

_'I'm alive... if this was a year ago I wouldn't really care, but now I have Nell, One day I will marry her, I can feel it._" I thought resting while holding Nell's hand. This is the life!

**THE END...For Now!**


End file.
